


【ABO】腹黑总裁居X新手创业北（五）

by cagalliathha



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cagalliathha/pseuds/cagalliathha





	【ABO】腹黑总裁居X新手创业北（五）

等朱一龙把碍事的人打发走回到卧室，床上的白宇已经把自己拉扯成了半裸状态。身上的衬衫被扯开到了腰间，白皙胸膛上两个粉色的小点微微挺立暴露在外，身下的西装裤被他扭动着褪到了膝盖，绷紧的三角裤已经有被濡湿的痕迹。玫瑰味的信息素扑面而来，朱一龙深吸一口气，奶油般的甜美让他头晕目眩，难以克制。拿起手机给私人医生打电话确认了只是“酒精中的不明成分诱使抑制剂失效并进入假性发情期，可以通过临时标记来解决”后，朱一龙决定临时标记白宇。

“小白，小白……”朱一龙抱起挣扎的白宇，看着他被情热烧的通红的脸露出迷茫而无助的表情，怜爱地在他眉心亲了一口：“忍一忍。”

尖利的犬齿毫不犹豫地刺入了腺体，随着alpha信息素的强势注入，受到抚慰的omega渐渐地平静了下来。

“……龙哥……”白宇迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，虽然有了信息素的暂时抚慰，但身上流窜的热流和身下可怕的空虚感仍然支配着他，让他忍不住哼哼着向眼前的人撒娇：“……龙哥，帮帮我……好难受……”

“宝宝，再忍一下……”朱一龙一边为身下的人褪去衣物，一边从额头起亲吻着白宇身上的痣——从第一次近距离独处时就注意到了他身上那些迷人的痣，散落在额头，眼角，脸颊，人中，下巴，嘴角，后颈，锁骨下，胸口，甚至嘴唇上都调皮地藏着一颗，当时朱一龙就忍不住肖想，如果顺着这些痣一直亲吻下去，是否能吻到秘密花园的深处？

吻到大腿内侧的那一颗痣时，白宇已经被撩拨得湿透了，后穴涌出的粘液顺着大腿往下流淌滴落在床单上，引诱着朱一龙伸手去探索那处桃花源。挺翘的前端被大手握住温柔地抚慰着，后面翕张的入口几乎是毫无阻碍地接受了手指的侵入，湿软而紧致的触感让朱一龙忍得青筋暴起，而罪魁祸首还不知死活地大张着腿，难耐地呻吟着，主动挺起腰迎合他的顶弄。

硬的发疼的巨物抵在后穴的入口，朱一龙抱起白宇将他抵在床头，强迫他望向自己：“小白，我是谁？”

白宇半睁着迷蒙的泪眼，不明白为什么刚才还在体内抚慰他的物体突然撤出，只好呜咽着向眼前的人求助：“龙哥……哥哥……进来……”

“乖宝宝”，朱一龙亲吻着白宇微张的嘴唇，“坚硬的利刃破开穴口，坚定地往深处推入。

“啊——”身体被撑开的痛楚让白宇下意识地想逃避，然而身体被压制着挣扎不得，只能急促地喘息着被动接受；异于常人的粗大还在一寸寸的深入，白宇哭着推拒着压在身上的人，条件反射地绞紧了后穴想将体内的异物推出，反而激得朱一龙红了眼，掐着他的腰狠狠往里撞去。

“呜呜……哥哥不要了……好痛……“

“好不做了不做了，”朱一龙嘴上哄着娇气的omega，身下的动作却丝毫没有停顿，一边伸手抚慰着前面精神奕奕的小小白，一边变换着角度慢慢抽插着寻找体内的敏感点。

火热的内壁渐渐适应了异物的进入，体液的交换时渗出的信息素抚慰了被插入的不适，并裹挟着汹涌的情欲澎湃而来，当体内的某一处被顶到时，白宇不由地惊叫出声，颤抖着搂紧了身上的人。

“这里么…“朱一龙心下了然，示意白宇搂紧了自己的颈项，搂着他的腰起身撤出，而后又深深地顶入——

“啊啊啊——“坐姿的深入导致体内的巨物一下子顶到了最深处直达生殖腔入口，白宇被刺激得直接射了出来，后穴贪婪地收缩着，朱一龙再也忍不住，把他摁在怀里发狠地耸动顶撞。

“哥……哥……慢一点……”白宇哭着求饶，“我受不了…”刚射完精的身体敏感得不行，后穴如同洪水泛滥一般地涌出大量液体浸湿了床单，然而朱一龙撞得一下比一下狠，彷佛要把他身体深处那个紧密的入口直接操开。生殖腔入口被顶弄的快感和身体要被破开的恐惧折磨着白宇，让他神志不清地软在朱一龙怀中，哭叫着任由他摆布。

“小白……我射在里面好不好？”虽然并不是真正的发情期，没有进入生殖腔也不会怀孕，朱一龙还是忍不住想坏心地逗弄他，放缓了抽插的速度，贴着他的耳边呢喃，“然后给我生个宝宝……像你一样可爱的宝宝……”

“……好……射进来……呜呜呜哥哥你快一点……”白宇被插得又一次濒临高潮，嘴里胡乱地答应着，贴着朱一龙的身体磨蹭着索求。

“……啧小东西真难伺候，”朱一龙低低地笑了一声，抓着白宇的脚踝发狠地抽插了数十下把他送上高潮后，才不依不舍地释放在他体内。


End file.
